


Electrify my heart (Buttercup)

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, References to Clue | Cluedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Remus pines and has weird feelingsRated teen for cursing and Remus being Remus
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Electrify my heart (Buttercup)

**Author's Note:**

> Another fukin songfic yayyyyy

_Forget it, I'll do it sometime, ooh_

_I'm locked up on the button_

_Can't you do it sometime?_

_Pushed it in too far, oh!_

Remus looked at the lever that was connected to the giant ass machine that Logan had built in his room. Thomas was currently watching parks and rec once again, so they could stand in the living room and not be hindered by Thomas moving. Remus tried to tug it into a down position, but Logan knocked his hand off it. 

"Don't pull that yet." Logan said as he grabbed his clipboard from the table. "You will be able to pull it later, but if you do it now, the whole experience will be tampered with." Logan adjusted his glasses in the quirky way he did, and walked over to the other side of the machine, flipping a couple switches on the way. 

Remus bounced on the balls of his feet, energy coursing through his veins. He wanted to touch something. "Remus?" Logan said, perking the green sides attention causing him to full body cartwheel over to him. He landed on his feet, close to Logan's face. 

"Yes Calcul-ass?" He said, smiling to show off his sharp teeth. 

"You see that switchboard over there, with all the levers and buttons?" Logan said, still fiddling with the pen in his hand. "I uh, added that for you. I know how you get with the pent up energy, so I added some unnecessary lights and sounds to the machine and connected them to those buttons. You can play with them and such whilst I get everything loaded."

Remus' mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Logan had noticed? And cared??? This was a new feeling.

"Thanks Logi!" Remus shouted as he scrambled over to the switchboard. He pressed a big green button, at the same time as Logan flipped a switch…..

A large shock went through Remus' body.

_Fine, electrify mine, oh_

_Electrify my golden tooth_

_Can't look at your eyes_

_Without sparking some_

"Oh my God, Remus are you okay?" Logan asked totally calmly (not) as he rushed to where Remus was laying. 

"I'm fine!" Remus laughed as he coughed up smoke. Logan quickly helped him up. 

"Looks like we'll have to postpone the experiment for right now." Logan said, looking Remus over. 

What the fuck? Remus felt. Tingly. In his chest. He'd been electrocuted before. Why was there tingly where Logan touched him? 

Remus jerked away a bit, causing Logan to look slightly hurt, but then regretted it as the tingles went away. 

What the fuck?

_Electrify my heart_

_Electrify my heart_

Remus somehow still felt tingles anytime Logan touched him, and they were, nice. Whenever Logan ran his hands through his hair. Tingles. Whenever Logan showed him the inside of a dissected animal and their hands brushed. Whenever Logan walked the room. Fuck. 

"What's the thing today?" Logan asked, grinning as he stood in front of the craggy green door that led to Remus' side of the imagination. The stinky boy smiled wide as he slowly opened the door.

Inside was a colossal hall, looking at a mansion that was fit for a Duke. 

"What's this Remus?" Logan asked, turning back to the other person in the room. He was taken aback when Remus turned out to be dressed in period clothes, smirking. 

_Yeah, surprise, I'm in the same time_

_Beneath the same sun_

_(Oh, yeah)_

_Oh man, you cut me to size (ow)_

_My little buttercup_

_(That hurt!)_

"Remus, what's happening?" Remus just sauntered over to Logan, and spun him. Next thing Logan knew, he was also in period clothes, similar to Remus's. 

"Come on darling, we're gonna be late to the party." Remus said, and perked up when there was a loud scream. 

Logan's eyes lit up in understanding, and the tingle in Remus' heart increased, already having been there when he twirled Logan around. "Remus, is this what I think it is?" 

"Remus, Logan, there you are!" A terrible thing has happened!" An obvious clone of Patton rushed into the hall. "Someone murdered Virgil!" 

"Oh no!" Remus cried in mock sympathy. "Looks like we'll need an amazing detective to figure this out?" He tilted his head at Logan, who was lit up in excitement. 

"Well, first, where was the body found?"

_Fine, electrify mine_

_Electrify my golden tooth_

_Can't look at those eyes_

_Without sparking some_

"Okay. So it's obviously not Patton, as he-" Logan was cut off by another scream, this time coming from the ballroom rather than the observatory, where Virgil's fake corpse had been. 

"That was Patton." Logan said, not moving. He finished writing his facts, before calmly walking to the observatory. "Ah. Hit over the head by the candlestick. Tragic." Logan was monotone. 

_God_ it was sexy to Remus. 

It was a couple hours later when Logan had finally deduced who it was, after all the clones had been subsequently murdered, leaving just him and Remus. (It was Remus)

"That was amazing Remus. Thank you." Logan smiled, intertwining his hand in Remus's.

Ohhhh there were the tingles. Straight up to his heart the same way blood flows south-

And then there were soft lips on his cheek and all the blood flew up, up into his heart and his face and he was sure he was red as the blood that had coated his brothers clone. 

"Night Remus." Logan said as he slipped back into his room. 

Oh boy.

_Electrify my heart_

_Oh boy._

You know what this meant? This ment Remus had a big fat crush on the nerd. He had-

He had fe-

He had _feelings_. Blarg

How was Remus supposed to deal with this shit?? How was he gonna act normal? He hung out with Logan nearly every night, how did he know he wasn't gonna give it away, when he knew he would like to hold Logans hand, and cuddle with him, and kiss him on those perfect perfect lips-

Oh god he was gonna hURL-

"Remus? Are you okay? You look pale…" Logan asked, lifting his hand to Remus' head. He didn't feel a fever. Curiouser and curiouser.

Remus relished in the touch, and then grabbed Logan's wrist. "Imagine if both the bones in your arm just split in half, and then the doctor couldn't set it. Imagine if you had to watch him struggle and fail to set the bone and you can see it sticking up out of your skin and-" 

"Remus." Logan put a hand on the green side's hand, stopping his rant. "You're changing the subject. Are you okay?"

God, how was he so calm? So fucking calm all the goddamn time. He never told Remus to shut up, never told him to go away, even when his head was full full full and he needed to spew the thoughts out like sewer garbage from his lungs, he was _calm_. Calm and accepting. 

_Electrify my heart_

_Electrify my heart_

"Remus? Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"I don't know! You just make me feel like tingles! Anytime you touch me and it's nice! And because it's nice and not in the guts spilling out of your body way, it's weird! And whenever you walk in a room, get mentioned, whenever I think about you, which is a lot more than I probably should, it tingles! In my heart! And it feels good! You've infected me Logan! And I don't Know what to do with myself anymore! I don't want to do anything anymore because I'm afraid of scaring you away, and and at the same time I want you to know everything about me, and-" He was cut off by Logan giggling slightly. 

"Oh, and I thought I was bad with emotions." Logan said, winding his hands around Remus' neck. "You dumbass. Just kiss me." 

Remus surged forward, connecting their mouths in a messy battle of teeth and tongue. Remus pulled Logan closer closer, wanting the electric feeling Logan gave him. Wanting it, wanting it more and more. 


End file.
